Be My Adventure
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Pre-Order of Phoenix. The summer when Hermione stays at Head Quaters she is feeling bored and in need of an adventure and then Nymphadora Tonks comes along and changes her whole world. Tonks/Hermione, Female slash. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A possible adventure

She was so sick of bad news. That's all she ever heard. Her life had run out of it's fun adventures and now her life was darker and more serious then ever before. She felt sort of bitter that she'd been forced to grow up and out of everything so quickly. She hid her face in the pillow and thought back to the days when she'd turned time, flown on Buckbeak, started to learn magic and excel, back to the Yule ball…. Things had faded fast. And all she wanted was to capture back a little time, have some adventure on her own.

She was jolted from her peacefully half slumber half awake moments of thinking as someone tripped over something right outside her door. "My bad…" She heard a grumble and the door opened as bags where shoved in. She could hear Mrs. Weasley talking softly "Here's where you'll stay love. The sleeping lump right under those sheets is Hermione Granger, you'll meet her when she wakes- She's really cheery and a wonderful girl… Get some sleep now, Tonks." and Hermione's ears pricked up at the name. Once the door was closed she heard someone flop on the bed that wasn't too far from where she lay and she sat up.

When she looked over to the other woman she noted bright purple hair and a smile "Wotcher, Hermione." she said and winked. Did she really wink or was that the dim lighting and Hermione's fuzzy mind making that up? She smiled "Hello… Tonks?" she asked and the woman nodded "Nymphadora Tonks at your service. Call me Nymphadora though and we'll have a problem." she said and stood, giving a bow. It was odd, it wasn't a curtsy but and actual man like bow.

It was…attractive. Everything about this new woman seemed to have a light and attractive appeal. "Why can't I call you Nymphadora? It's so…gorgeous of a name!" She breathed and noted Tonks' hair flashed red and her jaw dropped "Your hair changed on it's own… What spell was that?" she asked and didn't even realize that she'd gotten out of her bed and moved over to look at Tonks even more. The older woman laughed and started changing her hairs length and color repeatedly before settling on a pixie short length and bubble gum pink. "I'm a Metamorphmagi, dear, I'm able to change my eye color, hair color and length, and any facial appearance at will. I love to weird people out like I did you." she explained and laughed again.

Hermione smiled at her "Do you mind?" she asked and reached out her hand toward Tonks' hair "Nope, have fun." she said and smirked, the younger girl's heart fluttered at that smirk, and she ran her fingers through the short and bright pink hair. Tonks let out a soft sigh and shut her eyes, it felt good. "Mmm, I like your fingers at this moment." She said and smirked again, she knew she was being insanely flirty but she couldn't stop. She heard the other witch laugh and then she felt Hermione's fingers no more and she heard the floor creak as she retreated to her bed.

"I should let you sleep," Hermione fibbed and moved to lay down, she was confused with herself and she wanted to think for a little while "Good Night, Tonks, Sweet dreams…. Talk to you in the morning…" she said and hid under the sheets. She heard humming after a few minutes and then she heard a quill start scratching across paper and she turned and saw Tonks looking at her with a small smile before returning to doodling.

_Maybe_, Hermione thought, _I just found my adventure._


	2. Seems like there is something more

When she woke up, she turned to look for Tonks. Everything about last night flooded right to Hermione when she saw Tonks drawing again, or was it still? She smiled and Tonks made an odd face, her nose wrinkled up and she gave a half smile before returning to drawing. "Have you been drawing all night, Tonks?" She asked softly and the other woman shook her head "No. I stopped and then started again when I woke up." she explained and Hermione nodded.

It was odd, she had time to take a shower, get dressed, brush her hair and then her teeth before returning to the room and seeing Tonks was still drawing. She noted that Tonks shut her eyes and paused here and there to think or so she thought. She laughed and started over to her only to see Tonks stiffen and press the sketch book to her chest "No Hermione. Not until it's absolutely finished and perfect. It needs time." she breathed and Hermione smiled "Would you give it to me if… I did this?" she asked and started to run her fingers through her hair again. Tonks gave out a soft moan this time and Hermione froze, she couldn't hear her moan. That noise was to perfect!

She gasped and pulled back, as if she'd been burnt, before biting her lip "I'll see it when you finish it." she breathed and moved away. Tonks frowned but then half nodded before drawing, after a little more of watching Tonks she saw the woman with the bumble gum pink hair pull a bag out, stuff the sketchpad in it, and then grab her broom "I'll…be back… Tell Molly I went out for a little bit…" she said and smiled before winking at her "Stay beautiful." she said before opening the large window and zooming out of it.

She had winked! So she must've winked last night as well! And the beautiful comment? Oh, it made her melt. She stood up and walked downstairs, moving to sit down at the table and eat lunch with a grin on her face until Mrs. Weasley snapped her out of her thoughts "Hermione, where is Tonks?" she asked and Hermione gave a happy sigh "Out. She said she'll be back and she's just out for a little bit." she explained but heard two basically identical snickers and she turned to look at the twins "Sounds like there," "Was something more that she said." they said, finishing each other's sentence. "No, there wasn't. She told me to tell your mum that she'd be back." She said and blushed slightly. "Blushing, Miss Granger? Seems like there really is more!" Fred said and high-fived George. "May I be excused?" She asked Mrs. Weasley and then started upstairs.

She moved over to her bed but then shook her head and started over to Tonks', she took off her shoes and wrapped the blankets around her. She took in the most amazing sent ever- Either Tonks herself or perfume- and was intoxicated at once. She let out a happy sigh and smiled. "It seems those two got something right… Seems like there is something more…" She breathed and shut her eyes, very comfortable, before drifting off.


	3. Kiss me once more

When she arrived back at Grimmauld place she landed in the room and frowned, looking around for Hermione. Wait, had she expected the girl to stay motionless until she returned? No, she couldn't expect that of her. Tonks looked over to her bed and noticed there was a large lump in it and soft snoring coming from the lump, she moved over and lifted up the covers to see Hermione cuddled up to the pillow and smiling slightly in her sleep. It was so… perfect. She chewed on her bottom lip and then covered her back up with a sigh, she'd let her sleep because she seemed so peaceful.

She took off her boots and nearly everything until she was left in her shirt and pants before deciding that if Hermione was going to sleep in her bed then she should sleep in Hermione's. She snuggled under the covers and smiled, it was comfortable there, before turning on her side to watch the blankets over Hermione rise and fall as she breathed. Tonks was curious as to what Hermione was dreaming of, if she was, and she smiled before laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

While she'd been out Tonks had finished her drawing but she was unsure if she could show it to Hermione or not, she didn't want the girl thinking terrible things of Tonks just for what she'd imagined. She shut her eyes and smiled, glad she'd been boarded with Hermione instead of Ginny or someone else.

"Tonks?" She heard and opened her eyes, turning to see Hermione sitting up, still looking very tired. "Yes?" She asked and the younger girl sighed, "I missed you today…" she admitted and Tonks smiled brightly.

"Missed you too, 'Mione." She said and gave a small yawn, it was evening already and Tonks had a pretty busy day outside of the house. "Maybe next time," She said and shut her eyes, smiling sleepily, "I can take you out for the day." she said and then pulled the blankets over her and started to drift off.

Hermione smiled and nodded before getting out of Tonks' bed and moving over to her own, she moved to cuddle up to Tonks who wrapped her arms around her in her light sleeping state. She smiled at Tonks and knew that she was already asleep so she shut her eyes and allowed herself to drift off as well.

Hermione dreamt that she was swimming in the Black Lake and that she was searching for something but having no luck in finding it, she just kept swimming and swimming and she never found it. Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of her and she heard a soft voice saying "Hermione, you have to wake up. I need you to wake up. C'mon 'Mione…" and with those words she felt herself ripped from the Black Lake and she opened her eyes to see Tonks was stroking her cheek gently and had been trying to wake her. The older woman gave her a small smile "Morning sleepy head. You've had me in a death grip for a long time." she said and Hermione could hear the strained tone in her voice and she looked down and saw her arms where squeezing Tonks waist and holding her tightly to her. "Oh!" She breathed and let her go and watched as her sleeping companion took in some deep breaths and smiled with a comment of "No worries, all better now."

"What did you dream of that had you holding me so tightly?" She asked and stroked back Hermione's hair with a happy sigh. "I was swimming in the Black Lake… Must've decided you where a life raft." She said and laughed softly and Tonks smiled before nodding "Must have." she agreed before just looking at Hermione. She didn't remember inviting her into the bed nor did she remember why she thought that she could freely stroke her cheek and brush back her hair. Tonks stopped and then pulled away before getting out of bed.

Those actions did not make Hermione happy in the least and she got up right after her and moved to take her hand "What…are you doing, Hermione?" she asked softly and turned to look at the younger and less knowledgeable, at least in what she was doing at that moment, girl. "Holding your hand. Why? Do you not want me to?" She asked and dropped Tonks hand which elected a frown across her features and the movement of leaning forward and kissing her.

Hermione froze and stiffened for a moment before wrapping her arms around Tonks neck and kissing her back. She felt hands slide to her lower back and press their bodies closer as they kissed and she shivered. She had no clue what was going on nor had she ever kissed a girl before but it was apparent Tonks knew what she was doing. They both pulled back after a few more minutes and Tonks smiled, it felt good to get what she had been wanting since she'd seen Hermione in her bed.

"Kiss me once more," Hermione breathed but Tonks shook her head, suddenly everything seemed to shatter and she pulled. "I'm sorry Hermione… I have to think on what I've done. I promise to fix it." She breathed and kissed her cheek before leaving the room, leaving Hermione alone and wanting.


End file.
